Recueil sur le Web show
by Droledecoccinelle
Summary: Pour l'instant il y a un matoine, un panda x Mathieu, un OS spécial concours, une crackfic, sept textes engagés / perso avec une tram scénaristique ! C'est un bon début non?
1. Jalousie

**Bonjour, Bonsoir mes petits coléoptères! J'inaugure ici un recueil de fluff sur le web show. Je ne sais pas si j'en écrirais beaucoup ni même si j'en écrirais d'autre mais ça me permet de poster les petits écris vraiment très courts.**

* * *

 **Celui-ci a été imaginé, écris et posté en 30 minutes ! ^^ Je n'ai jamais été aussi rapide pour quoi que ce soit C'est une première !**

 **J'espère en tous cas que celui-ci va vous plaire !**

 **Bisous sur vos deux fesses et bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Jalousie.**

Te voir avec eux. Je me dis que ça ne me fait rien. Je me persuade que ça ne m'atteint pas. Moi aussi j'ai des amis. Tu vois ? J'ai rencontré des gens ? D'ailleurs tu peux le voir sur les réseaux sociaux. Tu peux me voir souriant sur des photos entouré de personnes que tu ne connais pas. Par contre quand je te vois faire pareil. Loin de moi. Non ça ne m'énerve pas. Non je ne pique pas une crise. C'est juste une faille de plus.

Nous nous sommes séparés il y a un an déjà. Le « matoine » comme l'appellent certains n'aura pas duré longtemps. Mais il aura existé. Ce n'est pas la rupture en tant que telle qui est douloureuse. J'en ai été l'instigateur même. Mais voir que tu refais ta vie sans moi, que tu continues à vivre sans moi. Comme si ne rien n'était.

Quand tu étais encore à Paris on fréquentait encore les mêmes personnes. Tu n'étais pas si loin que ça en fait.

Mais maintenant que tu es parti vivre à Nantes. Des centaines de kilomètres nous séparent. Mais aussi des gens.

Tu te fais de nouveaux amis. Et petit à petit. Mine de rien. Je deviens de l'histoire passée. Petit à petit nos échanges se font de plus en plus rares. Petit à petit je vais disparaître. Je ne serais plus qu'un souvenir. Un agréable souvenir j'espère.

Même nos fans nous délaissent. Peu à peu le « matoine » devient le « malexis ».

Pourtant il me suffirait de t'envoyer un sms, un mail, un tweet, un message privé, un snap, un message sur skype… Tant d'occasions s'ouvrent à moi. Mais rien. Je n'en ferais rien.

Je ne suis pas inconnu à cette séparation. Elle s'est faite d'un accord tacite. Et ce n'est pas plus mal tout compte fait.

Mais ce soir, je m'en rends compte et ça m'atteint. C'est peut-être la fatigue. Qui sait. Alors que je traînais sur les réseaux sociaux, je t'ai vu. J'ai vu cette image. Tu étais entouré d'une bande de copains que je ne connais pas. Et là c'est la chute.

Je le sais. Ce n'est pas la première fois. Ce ne sera pas la dernière fois. Mais ce soir la souffrance est aigüe.

Mon visage si souriant devant mon écran quelques instants auparavant devient plus sombre et triste.

Aucune larme ne coulera ce soir sur ma joue. Dans notre accord tacite il y a le fait que ce sera en douceur.

Je te réponds tout de même à ton tweet de manière amicale.

« Je vois qu'on s'amuse bien à Nantes ) »

Mais le cœur n'y est pas. Non vraiment. J'ai essayé. Au mieux il lira mon message. Me connaissant il y décèlera certainement une pointe de jalousie. Mais il n'en fera rien. Après tout il a d'autres choses mieux à faire que de s'occuper d'un grand gaillard comme moi qui ne digère pas les ruptures.

* * *

 **J'espère que ça vous a plus ! Une petite review? :3**


	2. Panda tu me manques

**Panda tu me manques**

 **Bonjour Bonsoir !**

 **Voici le deuxième OS de cette série. Pour l'instant c'est assez sombre et triste mais ça ne durera peut être pas.**

 **Je vous présente donc un ici un petit texte que j'ai écrit assez rapidement avec une playlist de musique tristes ^^**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture mes petits coléoptères. (signé : la coccinelle)**

* * *

 _Pourquoi le panda est-il parti de l'émission ? Pourquoi veut-il se venger de Mathieu ? Pairing : Mathieu - Panda_

* * *

Je reste bloqué devant la porte fermée. Des mois que je ne l'ai pas ouverte.

Je n'ai pas réussi. Depuis qu'il est parti, qu'il m'a rogné, qu'il nous a quitté.

Un jour, comme ça, il est parti.

En réalité il y avait des signes.

 __Mathieu tu m'en demandes de plus en plus._

 __Mathieu tu n'es pas le seul à avoir ton mot à dire._

 __Mathieu je ne suis pas comme le Hippie qui en a rien à foutre, ni comme le Patron qui se contente de faire des remarque salaces, ni encore comme le Geek qui fuit tout le temps. Eux ils se contentent de lire des répliques. Moi je dois CREER QUELQUE CHOSE._

 __Je suis ta personnalité la plus forte Mathieu et je me permets de dire que tu pars en vrille._

 __Mathieu j'ai besoin de reconnaissance. Ne me compare pas aux autres. S'il te plaît._

 __Mathieu ton scénario il est en train de se casser la gueule là._

 __Mathieu dès fois j'ai juste envie de me casser._

J'ai été sourd à ses plaintes. C'est de ma faute s'il est parti. Entièrement de ma faute. Je l'ai relégué au rang de subalterne alors qu'il était le seul à être mon égal.

Je m'en veux tellement car maintenant il est trop tard.

Maintenant il veut m'anéantir. Mais je l'ai bien cherché tout compte fait.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes je trouve le courage d'ouvrir cette porte.

Je me retrouve face à une pièce en désordre. Il est parti précipitamment ce jour-là. Je crois que c'était la dispute de trop.

 __MATHIEU J'EN AI MARRE QUE TU ME PARLES COMME A UN CHIEN !_

 __TON SCENARIO IL NE TENNAIT PAS LA ROUTE TU VOIS. TU NE PEUX PAS CONTINUER COMME CA !_

 __J'ASSUME PLUS TES CHOIX !_

Une fois de plus je ne l'ai pas pris au sérieux. Je l'ai pris de haut. Mais il avait raison. Il avait tellement raison.

Alors que les autres se contentaient d'acquiescer à toute mes remarques, lui il a choisi de m'affronter pour me faire réagir. Il a eu raison.

J'ai eu tort de continuer tête baissée. L'épisode 99 a été un fiasco au final. Si je t'avais écouté peut être qu'il aurait été à la hauteur des attentes du public.

Puis tu as été patient et tu as repris en main l'épisode 100. Il a été ovationné. Et c'est grâce à toi.

Mais maintenant que tu es parti je n'ai plus goût à continuer. Tu as été mon moteur, ma motivation. Les épisodes de SLG se font de plus en plus rares.

Je privilégie maintenant le format court. Peut-être est-ce pour m'éloigner de toi à mon tour. Puisque je n'arrive plus à faire rire, autant s'engager non ?

Et puis j'ai rencontré quelqu'un. Alexis. Il te remplace. Ou plutôt il essaye de te remplacer. Car il ne pourra jamais te ressembler. Ce n'est pas de sa faute.

Je m'allonge sur ce lit, sur ton lit. Il sent encore ton odeur. Je me roule dans tes draps pour faire parvenir un maximum de ces petites particules corporelles que tu as laissé derrière toi. Je me sens enveloppé par ces petits bouts de toi.

Une larme coule sur ma joue.

Nous n'étions pas que des collègues.

 __Mathieu je t'aime._

En réalité nous étions des amants.

Ce lit n'était pas que le tiens, il était aussi un peu le mien. Nous y avons passé tant de temps blottis l'un contre l'autre. Maintenant je suis seul dedans. Tristement seul.

Puis je me blotti la tête dans l'oreiller où l'odeur est la plus forte.

L'unique larme se transforme alors en un flot incessant. Je mouille la taie d'oreiller, puis le drap, puis mon t-shirt, puis ton t-shirt qui trainait par terre et que j'ai pris contre moi.

 __Mathieu je t'aime mais t'as vraiment un caractère de merde._

J'ai tout gâché. Tu n'as pas seulement quitté l'émission, tu as aussi quitté ma vie.

 __Mathieu putain je suis ton mec, arrête de te comporter avec moi comme avec un coup d'un soir !_

 __Pourquoi tu veux cacher notre relation ?_

 __TU AS HONTE C'EST CA ?_

 __Mathieu ASSUME PUTAIN !_

 __JE NE PEUX PLUS VIVRE AVEC UN MEC QUI SE SERT DE MOI COMME D'UNE PUTE !_

Panda…J'ai déconné sur toute la ligne…

Panda tu me manques.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes je me décide à me relever et à commencer à ranger la pièce.

A contre cœur j'enlève les draps, je mets les vêtements dans un grand sac plastique ainsi que quelques babioles qui trainent.

Une heure après la pièce est redevenue celle qu'elle était avant que tu arrives. Même ton odeur si caractéristique est partie avec les draps sales.

Il ne reste plus rien.

Quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Je me retourne et essuie les larmes encore sur mes joues.

Le Redneck entre avec ses valises.

Je m'éclipse et le laisse s'installer.

Panda tu me manques tellement.

* * *

 **Reviews ?**


	3. La minute la plus longue de toute ta vie

**La minute la plus longue de toute ta vie.**

 **Bonjour, Bonsoir,**

 **Je poste ce soir un texte écrit en 5 minutes suite à un gros coup de stress. Hé oui l'écriture peut être une thérapie !**

 **Au moment où j'écris ce texte, nous sommes une semaine avant que je recommence à travailler mes cours. Je retente ma première année de médecine. Le stress recommence à m'envahir donc j'ai décidé d'écrire sur l'objet de ce stress : le concours. Ici vous avez donc mon vécu de l'attente avant la première épreuve.**

 **Voilà voilà.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture bande de coléoptères !**

* * *

 _Tous les sujets sont distribués, toutes les grilles de QCM sont distribuées._

 _Levez-vous._

 _L'épreuve commence dans une minute_

Le cœur bat. Si fort. Trop fort. Les mains tremblent.

C'est bien moi. Antoine DANIEL. P1306645

Il faudra être efficace. Etre meilleur. L'épreuve dure 1h. Seulement 1h pour 1 année de travail.

250 places pour 2200 personnes. Le moindre faux pas te tue. Personne ne viendra te chercher. Ne trébuche pas. Tu es seul à présent. Il n'y a qu'aujourd'hui qu'il faut être bon. N'oublie pas ton objectif.

 _40 secondes_

Je relâche la table, sinon ma main finira en sang. J'inspire, j'expire. Je tremble. Mon cerveau est si vide. Nos cerveaux sont si vides.

 _Détendez-vous_

PUTAIN COMMENT TU VEUX QUE JE ME DETENDE JE JOUE MA VIE BORDEL.

Détendre ses muscles de postures. Ferme les yeux. Imagine-toi loin de cet enfer. Ce n'est que la première épreuve. Ce soir c'est fini.

Je passe la main dans mes cheveux, nerveusement. Ils sont bien en place. Le feutre noir est bien la aussi. Comme ses cinq autres copies aussi. Au cas où.

Ne pas regarder la salle. Ne pas regarder les 2200 autres personnes qui se battent pour la même chose que toi. N'oublie pas ton objectif.

 _30 secondes_

La masse d'étudiant inspire en cœur au passage du seuil symbolique des 30 secondes.

Je n'arrive pas à fermer les yeux. Ça me fait mal.

J'ai tellement peur que je n'ai plus peur. Mon cerveau tourne si vite. Je n'ai jamais vécu ça.

J'ai tellement d'adrénaline. Je vais m'effondrer. Mais non. Je reste debout derrière mon bureau.

Le stress est à son paroxysme. Mon cœur va sortir de ma poitrine. Je transpire à grosses gouttes malgré la fraicheur du lieu.

 _20 secondes_

Les tremblements se propagent à mon dos et mes épaules. Mon stylo noir est bien là. Les larmes qui piquaient mes yeux ont disparu.

Des bruits de chaises qui se reculent. Les étudiants se tiennent prêts.

 _10 secondes_

Le néant. Il n'y a plus que les tremblements de mon corps. Cette boule dans ma gorge.

 _5 secondes_

On y est. C'est aujourd'hui c'est le moment.

 _Attention… Top c'est parti vous avez une heure_

Un séisme se produit dans l'immense salle. Tout le monde tire sa chaise au même moment et s'assoie au même moment. Suivi du brouillon qui est arraché au même moment par 2200 personnes et le sujet qui est retourné au même moment et les pages sont comptées dans le même ordre au même moment.

Je ne réfléchis déjà plus. Le mode pilote automatique est enclenché. Je deviens une machine.

N'oubliez pas : médecine rime avec machine

* * *

 **Reviews ?**


	4. Le sourire de Links

**Bonjour, Bonsoir, me revoilà pour mon dernier OS avant longtemps je pense ! Je continue le principe des pitchs comme le fait le youtuber Ockam Razor. Je créée une histoire à partir de deux mots. Ce soir c'est « Pomme » et « tresse », fournis par Alnia !**

 **J'admet que je suis moins satisfaite de cet OS que des autres, pour la simple et bonne raison que tu m'as donné du fil à retordre Alnia et que j'ai vraiment galéré à trouver quelque chose qui me plaisait à la fin. J'ai même hésité à la publier… Car cette fiction fait un peu crackfic ^^'**

 **Bonne lecture mes petites coléoptères**

* * *

 **Le sourire de Links**

Mathieu appuie sur la sonnette. Il attend quelques instants sur le seuil de la porte et grelotte de froid. A cet instant il maudit son ami touffu de ne pas se dépêcher pour lui ouvrir, pourtant il sait que Mathieu est très frileux. Connard.

En effet il fait -5° dehors et Mathieu Sommet est en train de geler sur place. Mais heureusement quelques secondes plus tard il entend des pas se précipiter vers la porte pour lui ouvrir.

Antoine arbore son habituel sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, ce qui fait sourire son ami en retour. Puis il se décale pour le faire entrer puis le laisse fermer la porte lui-même avant de se précipiter dans la cuisine.

En effet une douce odeur vient chatouiller les narines de Mathieu et devine bien vite qu'Antoine est en train de préparer à manger. Il se rapproche donc de la source de cette bonne odeur et trouve son ami dans la cuisine en train de faire une tarte aux pommes.

Il ne pensait pas qu'Antoine savait faire la cuisine et encore moins qu'il savait faire ce genre de dessert. Une pointe d'admiration nait dans le cœur du plus petit. Lui ne sait pas faire grand-chose malgré le fait qu'il vive seul depuis plusieurs années déjà. Il est adepte de la malbouffe, au grand désespoir de ses parents.

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation dans l'encadrement de la porte, il se décide enfin à entrer dans la pièce pour aider son ami. Cependant à ce moment une main vient se poser sur son épaule. Il se retourne et découvre Alexis Breut (alias Linksthesun) qui était lui aussi invité.

Alexis arbore un sourire suspect que Mathieu reconnaît immédiatement. C'est le sourire qu'il a lorsqu'il prépare un mauvais coup.

_J'adore quand tu fais ce sourire Alex, dit Mathieu en souriant déjà.

Le susnommé se rapproche de son oreille.

_Dis, tu trouves pas qu'il fait une parfaite ménagère comme ça ? lui glisse le breton à l'oreille.

Mathieu ne sait pas trop quoi répondre mais c'est vrai qu'à la vue d'un Antoine portant un tablier blanc à pois rouge sur sa chemise à carreau, il ne peut que lâcher un petit rire, qu'il étouffe en portant sa main à sa bouche.

Antoine ne semble pas les avoir remarqué et continue comme si de rien n'était à ramasser les épluchures et à passer l'éponge sur la table.

Mathieu s'imagine un instant son ami en femme et cette idée de lui déplais pas tant que ça…

Il est coupé dans sa réflexion par un Alexis en grande forme qui semble prêt à débiter tout une série de conneries plus grosses que lui et vu son sourire la prochaine lui semble déjà délicieuse :

_Dis… Tu penses qu'on peut faire des tresses avec ses cheveux ? Tu sais comme les filles elles ont !

_...Hein ?

_Tu sais des nattes comme y a dans les cheveux des gamines de 7 ans.

Mathieu ne voit pas de quoi parle Alexis.

_Mais si tu sais ces longues couettes en forme de petites brioches suisses dans lesquelles on mettait nos crottes de nez quand on était petit dans la cour de récré juste pour le plaisir de faire crier les filles !

Mathieu commence à sourire.

_Bon moi je sais pas faire le nattes mais je sais faire les scoubidous et je me suis dit… Ça te tenterait de faire un concours de scoubidous sur la tête d'Antoine !?

Il n'en faut pas plus pour que Mathieu écarquille les yeux et éclate de rire. Il se demande toujours comment Alex fait pour avoir de telles idées. Et il doit admettre que celle-là est vraiment exceptionnelle.

Antoine lève la tête de sa poubelle et hausse les sourcils en voyant ses amis se marrer comme des baleines.

_Alex, je connais ton sourire de vicieux. Dis-moi ce que vous préparez avant que je le découvre moi-même, dit l'hôte de la maison qui lui aussi adorait être entrainé dans les pitreries de leur ami breton.

/

C'est ainsi que quelques dizaines minute plus tard, on put voir dans le salon, Antoine installé sur une chaise avec Alexis et Mathieu concentrés à faire le plus de scoubidous possibles sur sa tête. Et accessoirement, une odeur de brûlé a remplacé la douce senteur de la pomme cuite.

* * *

 **Merci à tous pour vos reviews !**

 **Que la sainte pelle vous bénisse.**

 **(Après avoir été assommés à coup de pelle et mangé par Alnia ou enterrés vivant par cette même pelle par Alnia toujours. C'est au choix.)**


	5. Accepter l'inacceptable

**Accepter l'inacceptable**

 **Bonjour, bonsoir bandes de coléoptères ! Je reviens en ce jour pour un texte... beaucoup moins travaillé que d'habitude et beaucoup plus spontané !**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

 **Ceci est un texte très personnel sur un fond de Matoine (Parcequelematoinecestlaviejypeuxriendésolée)**

 **Comme d'habitude les vidéastes cités dans ce texte ne m'appartiennent pas et JE ME FICHE DE LEUR ORIENTATION SEXUELLE RÉELLE. Ça ne concerne qu'eux.**

 **Sur ce bonne lecture.**

 **Amour sur vous.**

* * *

« Assumer », d'après le Larousse :

\- Prendre en charge une activité, une responsabilité.

Assumer une responsabilité ça fait peur. Qui n'a pas tremblé quand, à l'âge de dix ans, le professeur vous tend un dossier et vous demande d'aller l'apporter au proviseur.

Assumer le port d'un vêtement c'est plus compliqué déjà. On essuie les : « C'est moche », « Ça te va pas », « C'est trop moulant », « T'étonnes pas si t'as des problèmes après ».

Assumer une opinion politique c'est une autre paire de manche. « Facho », « Bobo gauchiste », « bisounours ». On s'en prend pleins la gueule.

Mais alors assumer son orientation sexuelle…. C'est le summum. Si tu n'es pas dans la mouvance générale, les gens vont te la reprocher. Ca les gêne, ou alors ils ne comprennent pas. Certains vont même jusqu'à la nier ou la définir à ta place. C'est la joie.

Comment assumer dans ces conditions ?

Moi j'assume, je pose mes couilles sur la table on peut dire, même si certains m'ont reproché de ne pas en avoir. Belle ironie tout de même.

Mais je ne suis pas tout à fait une tête brûlée. Je tâte le terrain d'abord. Mais c'est vrai que je me lance assez vite. Peut-être que j'ai confiance en moi, en mes capacités de défenses. Oui alors j'ai confiance en autrui.

Certains diront que je suis fou. Moi je pense que je suis optimiste.

J'ai été habitué à assumer tu sais. Depuis toujours. « Haha c'est toi le frère de l'handicapé ? ». Rengaine incessante. Au final tu n'es plus Antoine Daniel, tu es le frère de l'handicapé.

Alors pour tout te dire… être l'homosexuel ça ne me change pas tellement. Je n'ai jamais été défini par ce que je suis vraiment.

Car non je ne suis pas homosexuels mesdames et messieurs. Je suis bisexuel. Vous savez… cette capacité à aimer les hommes ET les femmes, les femmes ET les hommes. Mais apparemment personne ne comprend : « Du coup t'es fixé ? T'es plus mec c'est ça ? ».

J'ai de nerfs de pierre. Oui de pierres.

Si par un heureux hasard les gens acceptent que tu sois bisexuels, le combat ne fait que commencer !

Non les bisexuels ne sont pas des chauds lapins qui cherchent juste à assouvir leurs fantasmes. Ce ne sont pas non plus des gens instables. Ils ne sont pas plus infidèles que les hétéros et les homos. Non.

Je vois comme c'est difficile pour moi d'assumer.

Comment puis-je te demander de faire pareil ? Je t'en demande trop. Beaucoup trop.

* * *

J'ai passé l'après-midi chez toi.

Je t'ai redécouvert. On a passé tout ce temps à mater des vidéos sur youtube comme des cons. Je pensais qu'on n'aurait pas assez de points en commun.

C'est con parce que j'ai cherché une liste une liste de sujets qu'on pourrait aborder ensemble. Si tu tombes sur ce texte Mathieu… tu me prendras pour un psychopathe.

J'étais si stressé. J'avais tant hâte d'être avec toi, mais j'avais peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, de te décevoir.

Mais ça s'est merveilleusement bien passé.

J'étais si bien la tête posé sur ton épaule, ma main dans la tienne, et l'autre à faire des cercles concentrique dans ton autre paume.

Je serais resté des heures encore. Oui des heures. C'était si paisible.

Mais on a abordé le sujet … Celui que tout couple « déviant » comme on nous appelait avant (et qu'on nous appelle encore sans doute), celui de se montrer ou pas.

Et là tu as été catégorique.

Tu ne veux pas te montrer. Jamais.

Une boule s'est formée dans mon ventre. J'ai refoulé une montée de larmes, mais je ne voulais pas te perdre, pas maintenant que j'avais enfin réussi.

J'ai voulu cacher ma déception mais mon silence a parlé à ma place. Tu n'es pas dupe.

Ça ne durera pas très longtemps. Je le sais. Mais ce n'est pas grave.

J'ai envie d'en profiter d'ici là.

Dès à présent je vais courir après le temps pour profiter au maximum de toi.

Je vais courir contre mon propre chronomètre, mes propres limites. Jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus supporter cet éloignement quotidien.

Je vais me battre contre moi-même.

* * *

Mon dieu je fonds quand il se colle contre moi

J'en peux plus.

J'ai le cœur qui bat tellement fort.

J'ai envie de le sentir contre moi.

C'est viscéral.

Si il me dit qu'il ne peut pas samedi prochain je vais déprimer.

Mais vraiment.

Parce que j'ai que ça pour être avec lui.

Je ferais tout, juste pour l'avoir de nouveau contre moi

Je suis tellement con, j'aurais dû t'embrasser tout à l'heure, pour avoir au moins ça, m'assurer que j'aurais ça, en plus tu avais envie. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne l'ai pas fait.

Je suis si con.

En plus j'ai regretté directement après. Mais on était déjà sorti de l'appartement. On était sorti du lieu magique. Ce lieu où on avait le droit de vivre notre histoire…

J'ai tout le temps cru que j'allais trop vite. Que je forçais les choses.

Ce n'est pas ma faute. C'est très cliché mais dès le premier jour je suis tombé dans tes yeux bleu, j'ai été hypnotisé. Tes yeux sont la première chose que j'ai vue chez toi.

Mais là je m'égare.

Et là je ne suis pas allé assez vite.

La vitesse.

Accélérer, Ralentir.

Il faut tout doser.

Le pied doit être ferme mais pas trop dur, doux mais pas mou.

Tout un art.

Mais là je suis en roues libres.

Je t'aime plus fort que je ne le voudrais, plus fort que je ne le devrais.

Et ça me fait si mal qu'on ne puisse pas vivre notre histoire au grand jour, qu'elle soit cantonnée à ton petit studio et à quelques SMS.

Mais ça me ferait encore plus mal de te perdre. Donc j'accepte l'inacceptable.

Et j'en veux à tes parents que je ne connais pas de ne pas accepter que leur fils soit différent,

J'en veux aux gens qui nous regardent de travers quand on laisse entrevoir quelques signes,

J'en veux à la société d'être aussi intolérante.

J'en veux au monde entier. Jusqu'à ce que je sois dans tes bras.

* * *

 **J'espère que ça vous a plus !**

 **Je vous dis à la prochaine.**

 **Cœurs** **, cœurs et amours sur vous**

 **Je vous aime.**


	6. Encaisser l'inacceptable

**Encaisser l'inacceptable**

 **Bonjour, bonsoir,**

 **Je poste ici la suite "Accepter l'inacceptable". Comme l'OS précédent ce texte est inspiré de mon expérience personnelle et je l'ai écris à chaud. Je n'ai pas à vocation à représenter qui que ce soit ni à défendre une cause quelconque à travers ce texte. Je l'ai d'ailleurs écris en très peu de temps et il est très peu travaillé par rapport à ce que j'ai pu produire dans d'autre fictions.**

 **J'ai donc décrit de manière romancée une petite partie de ma vie en en faisant un Matoine (parcequelamatoineestlaréponseuniverselle)**

 **Comme d'habitude les vidéastes présents dans cet OS ne m'appartiennent pas et JE ME FICHE ROYALEMENT DE LEURS ORIENTATIOSN SEXUELLES ET ROMANTIQUES.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture petits coléoptères.**

\- C'est une mode

\- T'es influencé

\- Fais attention à toi

\- Ça te passera, tu sais à ton âge on se pose des questions

\- Je veux te protéger

\- Tu dois faire attention avec des garçons plus jeunes, on peut t'accuser de pédophilie

\- Avec ton père on veut juste ton bien

\- On veut comprendre

\- Parle-nous !

\- Pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dis !

\- Et tu penses que tu peux lui faire confiance à ton ami ?

\- Laisse nous te parler de tes choix de vie, je t'en prie

\- Tu vis chez nous alors jusqu'à nouvel ordre ça nous regarde !

\- Ça fait secte la communauté LGBtruc

\- On veut que tu prennes du recul

\- Antoine tu baisses d'un ton !

\- Ne parle pas comme ça à ton père !

J'avais confiance.

J'ai cru que je pouvais parler de mes peines de cœur.

Je le pouvais mais seulement dans le cadre de relations hétéro-centrées.

Je suis si naïf.

On m'avait prévenu mais j'ai joué à la tête brûlée.

J'ai toujours eu du culot, je n'avais pas peur d'assumer. Ça s'était toujours bien passé jusqu'à maintenant mais j'avais oublié un détail, je ne parlais que de filles.

Parler d'un garçon ça ne passe pas.

Tu es si bête et optimiste mon petit Antoine.

Les remarques biphobes ont plus. Si fort. Si fort que je suis partie de la maison pour la journée. J'ai envoyé valser mes cours et mes obligations. Pourtant j'ai essayé de travailler. Je suis même parti avec mes classeurs. Mais je n'ai pas réussi à faire grand-chose.

Je suis un idiot.

Alexis, François et Nyo m'ont ramassé à la petite cuillère.

Car en plus d'avoir eu un coming out de merde tu m'as largué Mathieu. Et ce dans un intervalle d'une heure.

C'était beaucoup trop.

* * *

Ce matin j'ai été réveillé par un message me disant que tu n'assumerai jamais notre relation.

J'ai éclaté en sanglot. Si fort.

J'avais enfin un copain ! Enfin une preuve de ma bisexualité ! Quelque chose qui me permettait de me sentir légitime dans mon orientation et qui en plus me faisait me sentir bien.

J'aurais du m'en douter.

Hier déjà lorsque nous avons quitté l'appartement tu étais étrange. Tu doutais déjà. Mais j'ai fermé les yeux. Ai-je volontairement fermé les yeux ou est-ce que je n'ai vraiment rien vu. Je ne sais plus. Tout me paraît si loin déjà.

Tu as essayé de t'excuser. Ça t'as coûté de m'envoyer ce message, je le sais. Tu as fait le bon choix au fond. Je n'aurais pas accepté l'inacceptable bien longtemps. C'est peut-être mieux ainsi.

Mais je sais que si tu me recontactes j'aurais du mal à refuser car je t'aime plus que je ne pensais. Je me suis réellement attaché. Quel idiot.

Et dire que tout est parti d'un simple crush…

* * *

Et c'est là que dans mon désespoir matinal j'ai cru bon d'aller parler à mes parents…

Mais au lieu d'y trouver de la douceur j'y ai trouvé de la violence. Involontaire certes, mais bien présente.

J'aurais dû m'en douter.

Je suis si idiot.

Maintenant ils ne me lâchent plus.

C'est un enfer. ("Enfer" est un peu fort comme mot… Disons que c'est usant, fatigant et blessant.)

Mathieu, moi qui t'ai reproché ton manque de confiance, peut-être que tu sacrifie une partie ton bien-être et de ton estime de toi mais au moins tu préserve ton jardin secret et ta tranquillité.

Moi je l'ai vendue comme un idiot.

Après plusieurs heures à me trainer comme une loque malgré les messages de François j'ai finis par pleurer toute les larmes de mon corps dans les bras d'Alexis. Et c'est Nyo et a achevé de me remettre sur pied.

Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans eux.

J'ai eu si mal.

D'abord j'ai pleuré, puis j'ai crié, puis je me suis barré. Ensuite je suis devenu tout mou et amorphe. Comme si on m'avait retiré tout sens à ma vie : on remet en cause mon orientation et en plus je te perd.

C'était énorme d'un coup.

Mais finalement notre rupture est passé au second plan.

J'ai bien plus souffert des mots.

Je ne pensais pas que les paroles de mes parents pourraient me détruire à ce point. De mes propres parents bordel. C'était beaucoup trop violent pour moi. Et pourtant ils ne m'ont pas renié, ils ne m'ont pas mis dehors non plus. Mais c'était trop. Peut-être suis-je fragile.

J'ai été si déçu. Je pensais que mes parents ne feraient aucun commentaire. J'ai cru naïvement qu'ils seraient heureux que je me trouve une identité qui me convienne.

Mais on oublie trop souvent que ce qui nous paraît bon n'est pas toujours ce qu'autrui trouve bon pour nous.

JE SUIS SI BETE BORDEL DE MERDE.

* * *

\- Tu es si courageux Antoine

\- Moi mes parents n'accepteront jamais

\- Moi je n'assumerais pas

Mon Dieu Mathieu si seulement… si seulement… J'ai commencé à assumer à partir du moment où je t'ai rencontré. Maintenant que notre histoire est finie et que mes parents me prennent la tête j'ai juste envie... Non en fait je ne sais pas ce dont j'ai envie.

Demain je vais te voir et je sais que je vais en souffrir. Et je sais que tu vas en souffrir.

Mon seul regret et de ne pas avoir eu le temps de t'embrasser.

Tu m'as fait souffrir en effet mais tu m'as aussi rendu heureux un petit peu.

Lorsque tes yeux bleus se posaient sur moi à l'autre bout de la salle, que tu tentais de dissimuler ton petit sourire en me regardant.

Lorsque ta main frôlait la mienne.

Lorsque je sentais ton pied se coller au mien sous le bureau.

Lorsque tu t'es blotti dans mes bras.

J'ai été prêt à accepter l'inacceptable venant de toi mais je ne suis pas prêt à encaisser l'inacceptable venant de quelqu'un autre.

* * *

 **Voilà voilà**

 **Un grand merci à Ama3lle, Isagawa, Léa et Mathilde qui ont été là. Keurs sur vous les filles.**

 **Mais aussi keurs sur toi lecteur silencieux qui vient de lire cet OS.**


	7. Le début de l'acceptation

**Bonjour, bonsoir,**

 **Hé oui c'est encore moi ! J'écris la suite des deux petits OS précédents.**

 **Je ne pensais pas du tout que ça prendrais cette tournure mais je me rend compte que ça me fait du bien d'écrire quand je ne vais pas bien (et quand je vais bien aussi quand même ^^).**

 **Comme les deux OS précédents ce n'est pas très travaillé et j'ai un peu écris ça d'un seul jet.**

 **Comme d'habitude je m'inspire de ma vie sentimentale et j'utilise les personnages du Web Show.**

 **Comme d'habitude je ne prétends défendre aucune cause et je me fiche de l'orientation sexuelle et romantique de nos vidéastes chéris (ici Antoine et Mathieu).**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture bande de coléoptères !**

* * *

 **Le début de l'acceptation**

Une lame s'enfonce dans mon estomac.

Une montée de larmes arrive à mes yeux et ma vue se brouille.

Je relis ce message.

Encore. Encore.

Mon cœur s'accélère. Non ça va trop vite. Beaucoup trop vite

 _-On se fait du mal, je te fais du mal et ce n'est pas mon but. Je préfère qu'on arrête la désolé._

Le déni.

 _-Non non tu plaisantes_

 _-Je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête !_

Mais moi-même je ne crois pas en ce que je viens d'envoyer. Il n'y a plus d'espoir non. Tu m'as dis que c'était fini. C'est que ça doit être fini.

Mais une partie en moi hurle que non. C'est impossible. Ça ne peut pas s'arrêter. Pas aussi vite. Pas comme ça.

J'ai tellement mis de temps et d'efforts à t'avoir auprès de moi et en une dispute tu abandonnes.

Je ne peux pas tolérer ça c'est impossible.

Si j'avais pu hurler je l'aurais fais. J'aurais d'abord balancé mon téléphone contre un mur. J'aurais ensuite laissé sortir toute la rage et la tristesse qui m'ont assaillie à cet instant.

La colère

Mais à cet instant j'étais au cinéma alors je ne pouvais pas laisser exploser ma peine. J'ai juste fixé mon téléphone et une unique larme a coulé le long de ma joue tandis que les lumières de la salle s'éteignaient annonçant le début du film.

Excellent timing ceci-dit. J'ai pu laisser mon visage aller à ma douleur sans avoir à me cacher, l'obscurité le faisant pour moi.

Le film a noyé ma peine même si à chaque fois que je me détachais ne serait-ce qu'un peu de l'écran ma vue recommençait à se flouter.

L'expression

Je suis resté silencieux et j'ai étouffé le vide en moi.

Une fois le film fini je suis sorti du cinéma tel un zombie. J'ai pris mécaniquement le métro jusqu'à l'appartement. Tout avait perdu de sa couleur. Je me sentais si seul.

Puis cette souffrance apaisée, elle s'est transformée en un immense vide en moi. Plus rien n'avait de sens. Tout était terne et plat.

Arrivé chez moi j'ai passé la soirée à m'abreuver de vidéos en tout genre pour ne plus penser à toi. Pour ne plus penser au fait que je n'embrasserai plus tes lèvres si douces, que je ne toucherai plus ton corps, que je ne le sentirai plus contre moi, que je n'aurai plus la douce sensation de tes cheveux entre mes doigts ou ton odeur si particulière dans mes narines.

Je n'aurai plus ce sourire. Ce sourire si doux et dissimulé pour se faire discrets.

Ça me manque déjà.

A quand remonte ton dernier « Je t'aime » ?

A hier soir.

Comment avons-nous pu passer d'un extrême à l'autre en si peu de temps ?

Je ne comprend pas moi-même comment tu as pu si vite décider de tout arrêter.

Car là, pour une fois dans ma vie, je pense n'y être pour rien. Je n'ai pas provoqué cette chute.

Je sais que tu penses qu'on ne se ressemble pas assez, qu'on a pas les même valeurs.

En effet moi je ne crois pas à l'amour fou ni au mariage. De plus je suis très engagé politiquement et je m'assume vachement. Oui je suis comme tout le monde, j'ai mes petits complexes mais ils sont minimes.

Toi au contraire tu es bien plus introverti, tu as vécu des choses plus dures que moi et tu crois en des valeurs plus traditionnelles. Tu rêves d'un grand mariage avec une grande cérémonie et tu crois en l'âme sœur avec qui on passe toute ta vie. Tu t'extasie devant les couples qui durent des années et des années. Mais surtout tu as des complexes.

Tu me l'as dis un jour. Tu veux faire de la chirurgie esthétique. Pourquoi pas si ça t'aide à te sentir mieux je ne te juge pas. Mais je ne vois pas ce qu'il y aurait à refaire en toi tu es si parfait…

Tu voulais quelque chose de construit et de durable alors que moi je te trouvais beau et attirant et ça a suffi pour m'intéresser à toi.

Moi je passe mon temps à m'indigner de la sous-représentation des minorités dans les médias, je passe mon temps sur twitter et j'aime la psychologie.

Toi la psychologie te gonfle, ma passion pour twitter t'énerve et tu regardes beaucoup la télé.

Effectivement vu comme ça nous n'avions pas grand-chose en commun et dès le début de notre relation tu l'as souligné.

Moi ça ne me dérangeais pas. Il me suffisait de faire attention à ce que je disais pour nuancer mes propos devant toi. Ce n'était pas si complexe que ça.

Mais toi j'imagine que ça t'as paru beaucoup trop.

En effet comment pouvais-tu t'imaginer construire quelque chose avec quelqu'un qui n'a pas la même vision du couple que toi.

Mais moi j'aurais tout fait pour rester avec toi. Malgré tout j'étais si bien Mathieu.

Là je suis si mal en cet instant car si nous étions encore ensemble j'aurais dû être dans tes bras à cet instant précis chez toi à te câliner. Mais finalement je suis seul chez moi et je me sens si creux.

C'est très bête mais dès que j'irai un peu mieux j'irai à la recherche d'une nouvelle relation. Car j'ai besoin de combler ce vide. Pourquoi ai-je toujours besoin d'aimer quelqu'un me direz-vous ?

Moi-même je ne sais pas mais dès tout petit j'ai commencé à m'intéresser aux filles. Je ne comprends pas moi-même pourquoi je suis comme ça.

Mais je vais trouver le moyen de combler ce vide que tu as créé Mathieu car je vais continuer à te voir très régulièrement et il faut que j'aille de l'avant.

Mais au moins j'aurais réussi quelque chose avec cette relation. Je me suis accepté tel que je suis. J'ai eu la preuve de ma bisexualité. Je me sens enfin légitime.

J'ai été amoureux d'un garçon, j'ai embrassé un garçon, j'ai eu des envies physiques avec un garçon. J'ai dit à mes parents que j'étais en couple avec un homme.

Donc malgré la peine que j'ai encore, je me sens apaisé d'une certaine manière au fond de moi.

Merci Mathieu.

Je suis triste que tu m'ais largué par sms car moi j'ai toujours mis un point d'honneur à quitter mes relations face à face. Mais peut-être que ce n'est pas si mal que ça au final. On aura évité les crises de larmes. C'est plus propre comme ça.

* * *

 **Voilà voilà, j'espère que cet OS vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire (même si il fait que quelque mot c'est pas grave ça fait toujours plaisir et c'est la seule récompense des auteurs du ff !)**

 **Gros bisou à toi petit coléoptère silencieux !**


	8. Les cartons

**Bonjour, bonsoir.**

 **Me voilà à nouveau pour un petit OS encore très personnel (ouijefaisbeaucoupçaencemomentdésolée). En effet dans quelques jours je déménage et je ne réalise que maintenant qu'en fait je ne le vis pas si bien que ça. Donc j'ai écrit un petit texte encore bien perché xD.**

 **Oui l'écriture est ma thérapie ^^**

 **Désolé pour les fautes s'il y en a (n'hésitez pas à me les signaler par commentaire) et les approximations au niveau des temps ou des points de vue. L'ensemble est écrit sur un coup de tête rapidement et je ne cherche pas à faire quelque chose de particulièrement travaillé. Je me demande même pourquoi je le poste mais bon passons ^^. C'est volontairement flou. J'essaye différentes manières d'écrire pour voir ce que ça donne.**

 **Comme d'habitude Antoine Daniel, à qui je m'identifie dans cette série d'OS, ne m'appartient absolument pas.**

* * *

 _ **Les cartons.**_

Les cartons.

Encore des cartons.

Des cartons de partout.

Tout devient carton.

Le canapé est parti il y a une heure.

A sa place maintenant il y a un grand vide, des rayures au parquet et des marques sur le mur.

Bientôt il y aura des cartons. Qui rempliront ce vide.

Il y a deux semaines il y avait un piano. Maintenant à cet emplacement il y a une montagne d'affaires emballées dans du gros scotch et du papier.

Je crois que je n'ai pas vraiment réalisé son absence. L'absence de ce piano sur lequel j'ai joué des heures durant. De cet instrument au mi bémol cassé.

Mais maintenant il est parti. Il s'est trouvé une nouvelle famille.

Pendant ce temps mes yeux sont secs et ma maison pleine de cartons.

Petit à petit les étagères se vident, les meubles disparaissent.

Petit à petit l'espace qui était mon chez moi s'amenuise.

Les souvenirs sont enfermés dans des boites et du papier bulles, tandis que le lieu se déshumanise.

Les portes auparavant rouge écarlates et ornées de gommettes multicolores sont repeintes en blanc froid et impersonnel.

Les décorations au mur laissent place à un vide oppressant.

Je redécouvre ma maison. Ce lieu qui m'a vu grandir n'est finalement plus si chaleureux une fois notre touche personnelle retirée.

Un soir en rentrant j'ai découvert le frigidaire immaculé. Tous les aimants multicolores qui le décoraient de mots inventés se sont volatilisés.

Le soir suivant la porte de ma chambre a perdu ses autocollants géants.

Mes yeux sont toujours restés secs.

Je serai plus fort que tous ces changements.

Je ne montrerai pas ma peine si peine il y a.

Je la laisse enfouie au plus profond de moi, évitant de la réveiller.

Je rentre de plus en plus tard le soir. Est-ce pour éviter d'avoir à remplir les cartons ? Est-ce pour commencer la transition ?

Je ne sais plus.

Mais je fuis.

Je fuis ce lieu qui m'a vu grandir avant qu'il ne me mette lui-même dehors.

Même si selon moi il a déjà commencé à me pousser vers la sortie.

La chaleur disparaît petit à petit.

Mais mon cœur reste froid.

Mes yeux restent secs alors que j'écris ces mots.

Je ne montrerai rien.

Les cartons n'auront pas raison de moi.

Peut-être vais-je m'autoriser à verse une larme lorsque je fermerais pour la dernière fois la porte de ma chambre puis la porte d'entrée.

C'est probable si j'en crois la légère humidité dans mes yeux à cette pensée.

Demain peut-être qu'en rentrant il manquera l'étagère de ma chambre, peut-être que ce sera la table basse du salon, ou encore les chaises de cuisines. Je ne demande même plus.

Je me contente de suivre le mouvement. Passif. Pour ne pas trop en faire. Ne pas trop avoir l'impression de participer à ce processus de deshumanisation.

Mais Antoine ne t'inquiète pas dans la nouvelle maison tu retrouveras tes repères.

Certainement.

Mais je mettrai des mois à retrouver ce petit nid que j'ai créé des durant années à mon image : un fouillis sans nom, remplis de souvenirs, de cours. Pas très organisé. Mais à mon image.

J'ai confiance.

J'ai confiance en moi.

Je me reconstruirai une petite bulle. Il sera parfait.

Ce sera une nouvelle étape dans ma vie. L'enfance s'éloigne de moi petit à petit. Beaucoup de changements. Mais de nouveaux repères à construire. Un pas de plus vers l'âge adulte.

Belle métaphore tout de même.

Face aux cartons mes yeux resteront secs ou ils ne le resteront pas.

Face aux changements je resterai droit. Je ne monterai pas mes faiblesses et je resterai droit.

Ne pas montrer ses faiblesses.

Je me demande parfois d'où vient ce besoin de me blinder de la sorte. Ne jamais montrer mes sentiments. Ne les laisser entrevoir qu'à les personnes les plus chères à mes yeux.

Les autres se contentent d'un masque bien pratique.

Mais ce masque me sert aussi à me cacher de moi-même.

Antoine qui es-tu réellement ?

Es-tu réellement fort ? Es-tu réellement aussi fort que tu aimerais le laisser croire ?

Lorsque l'angoisse du départ te tiraille le ventre la nuit mais que tu ne dis rien. Peut-être n'as-tu même pas conscience de l'origine de ces angoisses. Pauvre de toi.

Tu ne parles pas de choses qui sont les plus chères à tes yeux.

Tu restes superficiel.

Comme ces cartons que tu détestes.

Et un jour tout t'exploses à la figure.

Mais tu continues de critiquer les cartons qui s'empilent comme les émotions dans ta petite tête que tu ranges dans des cases pour ne pas être embêté. Mais il suffit d'une étincelle pour faire flamber les cartons et déverser leur contenu. Tu ne peux pas tout garder à l'intérieur indéfiniment.

Tes yeux ne resteront pas secs indéfiniment.

Un jour une étincelle de fatigue ou une mèche de colère un peu virulente viendront tout dévoiler. Et la ton masque tombera.

Tout ce que tu laisses enfoui dans des cartons sortira brutalement et t'aveuglera car tes yeux ne seront plus secs.

Les cartons.

Les cartons c'est bien pour déménager.

Mais c'est moins bien pour se cacher.

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout. Bonne fin de journée / soirée / nuit. Cœurs sur vous. Vous êtes magnifiques.**


	9. Petit bouchon face à la vague

**Bonjour, Bonsoir.**

 **Encore un petit texte très perso. Si vous n'êtes pas intéressés je vous laisse aller sur mon compte et lire tous les vrais matoine que j'ai écris (et tous les lemons qui vont avec ). OUI JE FAIS MA PUB JE SAIS ET J'ASSUME ^^**

 **Si vous êtes encore là, comme d'habitude, les vidéastes cités dans ce texte ne m'appartiennent pas et je me fiche de leur orientation sexuelle. Cela ne me regarde pas. Je ne cherche à défendre aucune cause particulière ici.**

 **Sur ce bonne lecture mes coléoptères**

* * *

 _ **Petit bouchon face à la vague**_

Quel bordel dans ma tête. Ou alors au contraire c'est parfaitement clair.

Je ne sais plus.

Tout va si vite.

Oui.

Non.

Re Oui.

Re Non.

…Oui ?

Je suis censé faire quoi moi ? Je suis ballotée comme un vulgaire bouchon à la mer. Un bouchon qui regarde la vague arriver vers lui. Impuissant. Mais pas totalement.

Impuissant dans le sens où il est prisonnier de ses sentiments. Mais tout de même participant un minimum en provoquant la vague. Petit bouchon perdu milieu de la mer. Il provoque les vagues. Il ne se contente pas de les subir. Et c'est bien que c'est excitant.

Il n'est pas passif.

Il n'est pas passif devant la vague.

Il la provoque. Il la provoque au risque de se faire engloutir mais il espère être élevé au sommet de la vague.

L'espoir.

Mais la vague est joueuse. Elle feinte. De telle sorte que chacune jour est une surprise.

Car aujourd'hui ce n'est ni un oui ni un non mais un peut-être. Ou un petit oui, un oui partiel. Un oui nuancé.

Mais c'est pas si mal que ça en fait.

Ce n'est pas noir ou blanc. C'est gris.

Petit bouchon comprend que le monde est fait de nuances de gris, de nuances entre les vagues. Il y a de grandes vagues, des petites vagues. Il n'y a pas que les sommets et le fond des abysses.

Antoine regarde son téléphone en souriant.

Mathieu… Ça ne s'arrêtera donc pas.

 _Je crois que je suis retombé totalement amoureux de toi… Tu me plais beaucoup… je sais que je t'ai quitté et que je devais pas mais j'ai envie de t'embrasser et de passer du temps avec toi… malgré le fait que je sais qu'on n'est pas compatible sur beaucoup de points… tu me plais et ça s'explique pas. Même si cette relation est bizarre j'ai très envie que ça continue_

En effet Mathieu et lui ont petit à petit recommencé à s'asseoir côte à côte. Ils ont ensuite recommencé à se parler. Ils se sont rendu compte des énormes erreurs qu'ils ont fait.

Ainsi le bouchon a repris sa douce ascension. Mais la vague sera certainement différente de la précédente.

Elle semble plus apaisée. Plus réfléchie.

Mais peut-être n'est-ce qu'une illusion. C'est fort probable.

Mais il fut vivre au présent non ? Vivons alors le à fond.

Le présent est composé d'heures assis côte à côte, de plus en plus proches, jusqu'à ce qu'Antoine pose sa tête sur l'épaule de Mathieu et que leurs mains se rejoignent à l'abri des regards derrière leurs corps.

Le doux contact de l'index contre la paume. Le doigt qui est ensuite attrapé avec délicatesse par les appendices de la paume susnommée, avant d'être brusquement lâché par crainte de l'avoir trop attrapé. Par crainte d'être allé trop vite. Mais le regard bleu dans le regard brun confirme que c'est la bonne direction. En tous cas c'est bien celle qu'ils veulent tous les deux aller. Alors la paume prend le doigt contre elle pour permettre à l'index de la chatouiller doucement. Un sourire se dessine sur les lèvres. Un regard s'échange. Puis un deuxième doigt rejoint le premier. La tête se cale davantage sur l'épaule et les pulpes de la main restante se posent sur la cuisse. Le propriétaire de la cuisse ne se décale pas. C'est donc une approbation silencieuse. La main se pose alors en entière sur la cuisse. Avant de se retirer et de laisser danser les phalanges contre le textile. Alors comme pour continuer ce geste les doigts s'enlacent dans entre les deux corps.

Ce n'était pas prévu. Pas prévu du tout. Mais ils n'ont rien fait pour empêcher que cela arrive.

Antoine le petit bouchon a regardé le vague arriver. Elle avait l'air séduisant avec ses promesses muettes. Il l'a donc laissé l'emporter. Peu importe où elle l'emmènera car petit bouchon est bien accompagné. Malgré sa crainte de la solitude, il ne sera pas seul. Il affronte les vagues qui arrivent sans cesse en prenant le risque qu'elles l'emportent au fond car il sait que d'autres petits bouchons comme lui seront là pour l'aider à remonter à la surface et prendre la vague suivante.

* * *

 **Voilà voilà. J'espère ne pas vous avoir trop perdu ^^**

 **N'hésitez pas à me souligner les éventuelles fautes d'orthographe ou de grammaire si vous en voyez.**

 **Sur ce, moi, madame la coccinelle autoproclamée je vais me coucher car je suis épuisée !**

 **A plus tard bande de petits insectes.**


	10. Je veux

**Bonjour, bonsoir.**

 **J'ai bien envie de faire un petit speech classe mais je ne sais pas trop quoi dire à part que la vie c'est plutôt cool quand même parfois. Et puis vive le chocolat. Voilà. Très original coccinelle bravo. C'est parfois mieux quand tu te tais tu sais ^^ (j'entends Ame3lle ricaner derrière son écran de téléphone. OUI JE T'AI ENTENDU TOI LA BAS !)**

 **Comme toujours les vidéastes cités dans ce texte ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Bonne lectures à tout le monde.**

 **Je veux**

Quel est ce sentiment ?

Un flash. Une évidence ? Peut-être pas. Peut-être que si.

Je t'ai vu sortir de la pièce et une lumière s'est allumée dans ma tête et je t'ai suivi après avoir glissé dans l'oreille de François que je revenais dans quelques instants.

Je t'ai suivi.

J'ai admiré ta silhouette, tes formes.

Je m'en suis mordue la lèvre, comme j'avais envie de croquer les tiennes.

Puis la porte du vestiaire s'est refermée derrière moi. Et je t'ai vu.

Un cours instant je t'ai détaillé de la tête au pied. Belles chaussures, jean plutôt moulant, t-shirt clair, veste noire un peu androgyne. Un joli menton soulignant un petit sourire en coin. Des lèvres roses et probablement toujours aussi douces, juste au-dessus ton petit nez et puis tes yeux… Tes yeux si clairs. Mathieu la clarté de tes iris me rend fou. Quand je me plonge dedans je ne sais plus quoi regarder. Je suis hypnotisé par leur éclat. Cette lueur si particulière qui m'attire comme un papillon de nuit face à une lumière vive.

J'ai envie de me poser sur toi comme le ferait le papillon. Quitte à me brûler les ailes. Car cette lueur me fait tant envie.

J'ai envie que cette lueur me regarde. Je sentir cette lueur se poser sur moi.

C'est pourquoi tel Icare devant le soleil je m'élève, je m'approche de toi et je te prends dans mes bras.

Ta douce odeur m'empli immédiatement les narines. Je suis si bien.

Je cède à la tentation d'embrasser ta joue si douce. Tu me réponds en faisant de même tandis que je pose une main dans ton dos et que je laisse l'autre sur ta taille. Je lève un peu la tête et je sens la douceur de tes cheveux me chatouiller le visage. Oh tes cheveux… Certainement la deuxième chose de ton enveloppe corporelle que je préfère. Ils sont si doux. Je rêve d'y glisser mes doigts.

Puis en une fraction de seconde nos lèvres se retrouvent face à face et il suffit d'un infime instant supplémentaire pour me dire que oui je le veux. Que oui je les veux. Je désire tant les embrasser. Je désire tant les sentir contre les miennes. Sentir la douce chaleur associée à la légère humidité caractéristique, le tout baignant dans ton odeur.

J'ai le cœur qui bat et des frissons rien qu'à y repenser.

Le baiser ne dure qu'un quart de seconde et déjà nous nous séparons. C'est trop risqué ici. Mais c'était si agréable. C'était si bref. Mais je m'en souviens si précisément.

Un doux frisson traverse mon corps. Il part de la zone embrassée jusqu'à mon bas ventre pour produire cette sensation bien connue.

Je te laisse partir à regret.

A regret car j'ai eu brusquement envie de t'avoir encore plus proche de moi. Plus proche de mon corps. De voir ton regard mi- joueur mi- amusé changer de teinte et avoir une lueur plus sensuelle. Ce regard que j'ai entraperçu déjà chez toi et qui, je le sens, pourra me rendre dingue. Ce regard que tu as quand tu me regarde dans les yeux et que tu entrouvre la bouche pour m'embrasser. Je le veux de nouveau.

Je veux te rapprocher encore plus de moi. Te pousser contre le mur pour rapprocher encore davantage nos corps. Sentir tes mains sur mon corps tandis que les miennes caressent le tiens.

Oui tout ça en si peu de temps.

Mais je te laisse partir à regret. Et je souris.

C'était beaucoup trop pour mon pauvre système nerveux qui en a court-circuité je crois. Car j'aurais pu reprendre ta main pour t'attirer à nouveau contre moi. Mais j'ai pris le temps de digérer. De ne pas me précipiter.

Je t'ai laissé partir, car dans un ultime effort cérébral je me suis dit que j'avais de l'espoir. Oui j'ai l'espoir immense que ça se reproduise. Que je te sentirai à nouveau contre moi.

Et puis je retourne dans la salle et je suis un peu perdu.

Mais qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Pourquoi chaque fois que nous passons un pas j'ai l'impression que c'est une surprise. Je ne m'y attendais pas. Pourtant c'était évident. Si évident. Mais tu me surprends quand même et je me surprends moi-même.

C'est très étrange.

C'est étrange de savoir que j'écris ce texte et que tu le liras certainement. Mathieu. J'ai toujours écris en sachant que je serai lue. Mais là… Il y a une pression supplémentaire car tu n'es pas n'importe qui. Tu es Mathieu. Et ça, ça change tout.

Pour tout te dire j'ai eu du mal à libérer le flux des mots. Le laisser aller comme d'habitude sans réfléchir au fil de mes pensées. Mais j'ai finis par y arriver. Car je ne sais pas parler Mathieu. Je suis si maladroit.

Je me sens comme un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine qui détruirait toute la vaisselle d'un coup de pâte un peu brusque.

Je me sens comme un petit caillou sous la lumière un peu trop vive.

Je me sens comme un comédien qui retire son masque et montre son vrai visage.

Je me sens comme un auteur qui utilise sa plume pour dire ce qu'il a a dire car il n'y arrive pas à l'oral.

Et puis c'est si difficile de parler de soi à la première personne. La fiction est un beau moyen de laisser aller ses pensées car il y a les personnages fictifs qui mettent une barrière. J'ouvre mon cœur tout en ayant l'impression de ne pas trop me dévoiler. Alors que c'est ici que je dis les choses les plus intimes.

Mais je sens que je n'arrive pas à libérer totalement le flux. Je cherche le point qui bloque. L'interrupteur sur lequel appuyer pour être totalement ouvert.

Je dévoile ces choses intimes au son d'un jazz doux et envoûtant.

Je suis si bien.

Il ne manque plus que toi contre moi.

 **Voilà voilà.**

 **J'espère que vous avez survécu à ce petit texte et merci à ceux qui sont arrivés au bout.**

 **Je sais qu'en ce moment je poste presque que des choses très personnelles mais je rappelle qu'il y a tous les autres OS que j'ai aussi sur ce compte. Dont du Matoine et pas mal de lemon ! (Oui je suis vachement inspirée pour en écrire voyez-vous, et OUI JE FAIS MA PUB IMPUNEMENT ^^)**

 **Sur ceux bonne fin de journée et bonne nuits petits insectes de mon cœur.**


	11. Garder le contrôle

_**Garder le contrôle.**_

 **Bonjour, bonsoir,**

 **J'espère que tu vas bien petit lecteur que tu sois assidu ou juste de passage. Sache que tu as ici sous tes yeux un texte très personnel mais où, je pense, pas mal de personnes peuvent se reconnaître.**

 **Sinon je rappelle encore une fois que les créateurs Antoine Daniel et Mathieu Sommet ne m'appartiennent pas et que je me fiche royalement de leur vie personnelle.**

* * *

Dévoiler.

Cacher.

Montrer.

Cacher.

Sortir.

Cacher.

Que faire ?

Où est l'équilibre ?

Je suis perdue. Une fois encore.

Dès que je parle fort. Dès que j'ai besoin de parler fort. Je baisse le volume.

Peur de se dévoiler, peur d'en montrer trop.

Besoin de garder mon jardin secret.

Besoin de garder pour moi certains mots.

Mais besoin d'en faire sortir d'autres.

Une cloison trop fine. Est-ce une aubaine ou un piège ?

C'est une _aubaine_ car c'est une manière de dévoiler des choses sans les dire en face. C'est plus facile. Oui c'est lâche. Mais j'aimerais vous y voir. Ça permet d'amorcer un futur dialogue. Ça permet de rappeler subtilement une réalité peut-être balayée un peu vite.

Mais c'est un _piège_. Et si l'oreille curieuse n'était pas prête. Si elle interprétait mal. Si le sens n'était que compris en partie. C'est un risque.

Un risque mesuré me direz-vous ? Je ne sais pas.

Un risque inconscient. C'est certain.

Je ne me suis même pas rendu compte que nous parlions fort.

Peut-être qu'une partie de moi veut que ça se sache. Veut arrêter de porter ce masque. Veut que ce soit chose connue de tous. Pour être apaisé. Peut-être soulager cette colère en moi. Cette colère qui me donne des ailes. Des ailes qui ne demandent qu'à bruler. Bruler avant de m'emmener trop haut et de me faire tomber ensuite trop bas.

Je me laisse porter par les mots. Doucement. Car ici personne ne m'entend. Personne ne voit ce que je fais.

Sauf toi lecteur. Toi qui a la chance ou la malchance de lire ces mots et de me voir mieux que quiconque IRL.

Car j'essaye ici d'abolir les barrières et de laisser couler. Laisser couler comme le petit bouchon dans le fleuve qui espère rejoindre sans encombre la mer.

Laisser couler sans se faire bloquer par les branchages ni noyer par la violence du courant.

Les mains se rejoignent.

Hésitantes.

Un regard, puis se séparent.

Une respiration, un geste fébrile. Elles se serrent de nouveau l'une contre l'autre, l'une dans l'autre.

Les regards. Insouciants, compatissants, sympathiques, souriants, ignorants, invisibles, gênants, stupéfaits, soutenus.

Le jugement.

 _Vous n'êtes pas normaux_.

 _Sales homos_

 _Faites ça chez vous._

 _Loin de mes enfants._

Je lis ça dans les yeux. Je lis ça dans le monde qui nous entoure.

J'aime tellement te tenir la main Mathieu. C'est un réel plaisir. Mais je ne dois pas regarder autour. Car les regards me font mal.

Moi qui, plus jeune, voulait être différent, me démarquer, réalise que finalement c'est douloureux.

Ouvrir une plaie pour en guérir une autre. C'est le serpent qui se mord la queue.

Le pauvre.

Devoir affronter le regard des autres pour accepter le sien.

Beau retour de bâton tout de même.

Bordel de merde.

Oui je suis à l'aise. Ou pas. Je suis perdu.

Je suis perdu sans cesse. Sans cesse à la recherche de repères. Sans cesse à la recherche de modèles que nous devons nous-même créer.

Terrorisant en somme.

 _C'est pas un modèle dans lequel on se projette avec ta mère. On sait pas comment faire_.

Oui papa tu as très bien résumé la situation.

Toujours choisir que montrer et que dissimuler.

Tout un art que j'apprivoise avec toi Mathieu. Moi pauvre Antoine qui avait l'habitude de brayer sur tous les toits en permanence, je me vois contraint de réfléchir avant de parler.

C'est très difficile pour moi.

Je me vois contraint de réfléchir avant d'agir.

C'est pas gagné du tout avec moi.

Je me vois contraint de te prendre en considération dans tous mes choix car ils nous concernent tous les deux.

Je ne suis plus seul aux commandes.

Les idées se bousculent dans ma tête. De telle sorte qu'aucune ne peut sortir.

Quel beau bordel.

C'est comme ça en général.

Et je me répète.

Montrer ou cacher ses pensées. Beaucoup trop compliqué pour moi.

Cette haine qui ressort de cette nécessité de cacher. Cette haine me hanterait et me boufferait si je ne la faisais pas sortir.

Si je ne la sublimais pas pour en faire quelque chose de constructif, d'utile. Autre que de la violence à l'état pur.

Car lorsqu'un regard un peu trop insistant se pose sur toi, sur moi, sur nous, parfois un long frisson me traverse et une bouffée de rage manque de me dévorer.

J'ai envie de tout casser. De hurler à la mort. De laisser sortir cette rage envers le monde. La laisser s'exprimer à l'état brut au lieu de la laisser blottie au fond de moi. Comme un fauve attendant son heure.

Parfois le lion s'éveille et menace de prendre le contrôle. De sortir et de tout saccager.

Mais à d'autres moments c'est la petite souris peureuse qui prend le contrôle et j'ai envie de fuir. De me blottir dans un petit trou pour ne plus en sortir.

Cette peur qui parfois prend le contrôle.

Mais lorsque je sens le lion se lever et commencer à tourner en rond dans sa cage, ou que je ressent que la petite souris sort de son terrier je prends un clavier pour faire sortir le tout.

Sublimer la rage dévorante du lion et la peur irrationnelle de la souris.

Faire sortir la substance dévastatrice.

La canaliser.

Pour ne pas me laisser emporter.

Maintenir le lion derrière les barreaux et garder la souris en retrait.

Même si parfois je rêve de les laisser s'exprimer pour, peut-être me soulager.

Mathieu. J'espère que tu n'assisteras jamais à la sortie du lion.

Car je ne sais ce qui se passera à ce moment. Mais cette colère envers le monde entier est bien présente. Bien enfouie. Mais malgré tout présente.

Mais j'essaye de canaliser cette once de folie en moi. Pour garder le contrôle.

Mais je ne veux pas te faire peur surtout. Le lion est bien dressé et il en faudra beaucoup pour le faire sortir de ses gonds.

* * *

 **Voilà voilà**

 **J'espère que ce texte ENCORE PLUS SOMBRE QUE LES PRECEDENTS t'auras plus. Bonne continuation petit bousier des sables**.

 **keurs sur toi**

 **Et n'oublie pas que tu es magnifique**


	12. Inexcusable

**Bonjour, bonsoir**

 **Voilà probablement le dernier volet de la série d'OS matoine (ou pas on verra) mais en tous cas depuis « Accepter l'inacceptable » je parle de manière détournée de la relation que j'ai entretenu jusqu'à très récemment. Et là ben c'est la rupture.**

 **Donc je vous présente ici un texte vraiment triste.**

 **Sortez vos mouchoirs et bonne lectures mes petits coléoptères !**

 **Inexcusable**

Mathieu

Mathieu

Qu'ai-je fais ?

La panique, insidieuse, se faufile dans le creux de mon ventre

Je fais mine de ne pas voir

Mais je n'en pense pas moins

Je n'en ressens pas moins

Tes yeux clairs quittent l'écran

Les traits tirés

Tes traits qui étaient

Il y a quelques minutes encore joyeux et détendus

Qu'ai-je fais ?

Je serre les dents et refoule une montée de larmes

Car je sens que j'ai raté mon coup

Soit ça passait

Soit ça cassait

Hier soir je t'ai écrit un texte

Car j'ai réalisé d'un coup

Que tu avais raison

Et que nous sommes beaucoup trop différents

Jusqu'à maintenant ça ne me dérangeait pas

C'était la passion

Qui me laissait voir ce que je voulais

Et me cachait ce qui me dérangeait

Mais un soir où j'allais mal le masque est tombé

Je l'ai senti se détacher

Morceau par morceau

Et se briser au sol dans un vacarme assourdissant

Si assourdissant que j'ai éclaté en sanglots

Si assourdissant que je n'entendais plus rien d'autre que mes propres gémissements

Et le doute s'est infiltré dans mes veines

Le poison s'est répandu

Il aurait pu être bénéfique

Mais j'ai vite senti que ce ne serait pas le cas

Que ce doute serait sans doute le dernier. Et le pire d'entre tous

Celui qui tord le ventre de peur, de rage, de culpabilité

Celui qui paralyse

Je voulais t'en parler

J'ai essayé

Mais j'étais bloqué

 _Et je revois ton visage souriant_

 _Tes yeux clairs qui pétillent_

J'ai tenté d'apaiser ce brasier

Tenté de le couvrir avec une couverture d'occupations pour tenter de l'asphyxier

Mais il est resté

Et j'ai eu besoin de parler même si tout était verrouillé

Alors comme toujours quand je doute j'ai pris mon clavier et j'ai écris

Et cette fois j'ai laché

Tout

Tout ce qui j'avais sur le cœur

Ça m'a fait un bien immense

De réaliser les choses dont je n'avais pas conscience

Toutes ces choses qui n'allaient pas

Et puisque je n'arriverai jamais à te le dire en face je me suis dit que ce serait une bonne idée de te le faire lire.

J'aurais dû attendre encore

Et profiter encore de bons moments avec toi

Car j'ai tout gâché

Bordel de merde

J'aurais pu avoir quelques jours de bonheur encore

Quel con

JE ME DETESTE

Et je revois ton regard se durcir

Et tes traits se tirer

Et je me sens mal

Et je me sens si mal

Et je repense au grain de ta peau. A la texture de tes cheveux. A la couleur si unique de tes yeux. A la sensation de ton torse contre le mien. A tes bras qui me serrent amoureusement. A tes soupirs. A tes yeux qui me regardent avec envie, avec amour.

Et j'en pleure

J'en pleure de toutes mes forces

Les larmes ne s'arrêtent pas de couler lorsque nous nous retrouvons quelques heures après pour parler

Histoire de mettre un terme proprement

C'est peut-être là que je voulais en arriver

Mais c'est si dur

Je ne veux pas

Je ne veux pas

Mettre fin

C'est si dur

De se dire que c'est fini

« »

Le pire mot

Mes sanglots ne s'arrêtent pas et je sens les tiens dans mon cou, plus discrets, mais aussi présents

Je suis si pathétique à pleurer en pleine rue dans tes bras, à pleurer et à sangloter si fort, alors que toi tu es si digne. A peine quelques larmes se sont échappées de tes yeux clairs.

Qui prennent d'ailleurs une teinte que je déteste

Car c'est moi qui l'ai créé

J'aurais dû t'embrasser encore une fois. Prendre ton visage entre mes mains, passer mes doigts dans tes cheveux. Et poser mes lèvres sur les tiennes. Fermer les yeux. Et savourer.

Je suis si bête

Pourquoi est-ce que cela n'a pas marché ?

POURQUOI

POURQUOI PUTAIN

JE T'AIME BORDEL DE MERDE

MAIS CA NE SUFFIT PAS

J'ai envie de m'accrocher à ton cou et de faire disparaître les larmes qui coulent de tes yeux.

De revenir en arrière

De te tenir la main encore

De te dire _je t'aime_ encore

 _Car je le pense encore_

Et dire que c'est A CAUSE DE MOI.

Je me déteste

Tellement

Tu tentes de me rassurer

De me consoler

Mais rien ne peut me faire sourire ce soir

Tu m'as fait promettre de ne plus pleurer quand je me suis retourné pour te laisser sur le quai

Mais ce que tu ne sais pas c'est que je me suis retourné encore une fois après

Et qu'il n'a fallu qu'une seconde. Qu'une pauvre seconde pour qu'un sanglot m'échappe et que mes yeux se brouillent de nouveau

Et que ta silhouette devienne flou

 _Tu vois je ne t'écoute jamais_

Et ce que tu ne sais pas non plus c'est que au moment où j'écris ces lignes mes yeux sont si mouillés que je n'arrive plus à voir l'écran

Je sens les larmes rouler sur mes joues

 _Non jamais_

Car je repense à nous

Et les spasmes prennent mon ventre

Pourquoi ça ne marche pas

Pourquoi

 _Alors que je supprime ton visage de mon fond d'écran_

J'aimerais juste savoir…

 _Et que je remets sobrement ton prénom sur mon téléphone_

Pourquoi n'arrive-t-on pas à surpasser nos différences ?

Et je revois ton regard se durcir

 _Les larmes reviennent_

A la lecture de ces lignes destructrices

 _Elles me sont fidèles_

Que je vais d'ailleurs effacer de mon ordinateur

 _Le fond d'écran vierge, si vide sans ton visage_

Et j'espère au fond de moi que ce texte-là te feras un petit quelque chose

Mathieu

Je suis si désolé

J'ai aimé être avec toi

Sinon je ne me serais pas autant accroché

Ce n'était pas parfait

Mais il me semble que tu as aimé être avec moi aussi

Et puis tu m'as dit quelque chose de beau

« Tu as participé à l'acceptation de ma bisexualité »

Ça me rend heureuse

Car toi aussi

Je me suis accepté grâce à toi

Donc ce n'était pas si inutile !

Je voulais finir sur une note humoristique

Histoire de faire pleurer et rire dans le même texte

Mais bordel je suis une merde jusqu'au bout

Même pas capable de finir en beauté le dernier texte qui t'es dédié

Désolé encore

 **Voilà voilà**

 **Bon ben c'était le texte de la joie !**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu, sur ce je vais aller me coucher et penser à des lemons futurs pour remonter le moral de tout le monde ! ^^**

 **Sur ce, keurs sur vous tous**

 **Je vous aime bande d'insectes**


End file.
